


Sex And Mature Alone Times

by Emz2684



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz2684/pseuds/Emz2684
Summary: This Is A Series Of One Shots Aaron And Erin's Romance And Sex Trysts.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Erin Strauss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Erin, where are you going?" Aaron looked up from his desk in his office at BAU. She was all dolled up as though she was going out to a very fancy event, with her in glossy curls and a full face of makeup, but she was wearing a long trench coat in the heat of the summer.

She locked the door behind her and dropped the coat. To his shock, she was wearing nothing but a lacy black corset, and matching panties, complete with garters and stockings. He had never seen her in something so provocative. She was so beautiful, she looked not quite real, like she had stepped out of a fantasy his fantasy. Her breasts were provocatively displayed with the help of the corset, and they swelled with each breath she took. He could see the rapid pulse of her heartbeat in her throat.

She arched a eyebrow suggestively and walked to him, sitting on his lap. She kissed him, massaging his tongue with her own as she undressed him. He pawed her breast through the corset, but she wagged her finger at him. "No touching," she smirked wickedly. Once she had him down to just his boxers, she sat him in the chair across from his desk. He admired her firm bottom as she leaned over the record player to put on some sexy jazz music. She danced along to the song, shaking her full hips and putting on a tantalizing show for him. He loved seeing her gorgeous curves bounce along with the tune. She made her way to the empty chair behind his desk and bent over, shimmying her bottom as she slowly pulled her panties down to the floor and tossed them to him. He caught them, inhaling her personal perfume. She sat down into the chair, putting her feet flat on the seat, her knees to her chest. She locked her eyes with his seductively and brought her hand around to her clit, peeking out from between her thighs. He could see from there that she was already dripping with excitement. She spread her delicate pink lips for him, teasing her opening with her fingertips. "Aaron, you make me burn in a constant state of need. It's sweet torture to watch you sit here all day long looking so handsome in your suit when all I want to do is tear it off of you and let you take me right here. Look at how wet I am, so ready for you."

His hand absentmindedly went to the growing hardness in his boxers. He began to stroke himself as she traced small circles against her clit. She looked up, "No, Aaron. No touching-"

"But I thought-"

"No, you naughty boy. If you can't play by my rules, I will be forced to bind your hands," she eyed his tie sitting on the desk.

Reluctantly, he leaned forward for a better view, clasping his hands together in front of him. She threw her head back and sighed as she lost herself in pleasure. "I need to feel your thick cock inside of me," he had never heard her use that word before, yet it sounded so natural coming out of her mouth. "I want you to take your time and explore every inch of my body," she continued as she gently sunk two fingers inside of her slit, inhaling deeply. "Oh Aaron, that feels positively delicious" she licked her red lips seductively and began pumping her fingers painstakingly slowly, building up her pleasure gradually. She writhed in the chair, making sweet squeaks of delight.

Aaron was beside himself with want at this point. He had never imagined his boss engaging in self-gratification. He was so turned on watching her take control of her sexuality. It was such an intimate thing to witness and he was so glad that she felt comfortable sharing this with him. He felt like it was his own private peep show. His erection was straining against the confines of his boxers, desperate for release. "Erin, you are such a merciless tease!" he exclaimed.

"I'm right on the edge, Aaron. Should I finish on my own, or would you like to join me?" she looked up and gave him a wink.

She knew the answer without asking. Aaron jumped up at her question, ripping off his boxers and rushing to her. "Slow and deep, darling," she reminded him, her voice strained and breathy.  
He bent her over his desk, and teased her soaking entrance with his cock. He rubbed back and forth slowly, until she whimpered with frustrated anticipation.

"Slow and deep," he repeated her words, easing into her with great restraint.

She gasped at the moment of penetration. She knew no greater pleasure. He paused, allowing her to savor the feeling. He gradually thrusted, pressing himself as deep as he could, sliding along her slippery walls. She reached back to massage his balls as he stroked her gently. "I'm coming," she shuddered beneath him. The contractions of her orgasm quickly brought him to completion. He kissed the nape of her neck as he buried himself into her one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aaron and Erin waltzed effortlessly over the dance floor. Erin was always impressed by how light her boyfriend was on his feet. He was such a wonderful dance partner, so strong, but gentle. She loved the feeling of him leading her firmly with his hand on her lower back. Every eye in the room was on them. 

"These Galas are much more enjoyable with you at my side," Aaron smiled at Erin. In his bachelor days, he would have spent the evening drinking at the bar by himself. "You are stunning. I am the envy of every man in Washington."

Erin blushed. She was oblivious to the effects of her beauty. She looked like a queen in her long flowing navy dress with a high neckline, open back, and a dangerously high slit up the side. She wore her hair half up with long loose curls cascading and a diamond tiara on loan from Harry Winston.

Erin had grown tired of the chit chat with these people and longed to be alone with her boyfriend. As the song ended, Erin whispered into Aaron's ear, "Aaron Hotchner, you are positively irresistible in a tuxedo. I want you," pressing her body closer to his.

"Here?" Aaron asked with surprise.

"Here," she looked at him with lust glowing behind her blue eyes. She had grown bolder in the past few months, unleashing years of pent up frustration. In public she was the picture of a proper lady, but behind closed doors she had become his personal vixen, fulfilling all of his fantasies.

He grinned conspiratorially and led her off the dance floor.

While the party raged on in the ballroom, Aaron and Erin slipped into the solitude of the hallway. He pulled her into the empty coat closet, checking to make sure no one had seen them enter, and shutting the door.

"Alone at last," Aaron pushed her up against the wall, pinning her hands above her head and kissing her passionately. They worked each other up into a frenzy, as their breathing became labored. His hands slipped under her dress, caressing her breasts, lightly pinching her nipples as she gasped with desire. After just a few minutes, Erin felt her burning need down below and begged him in her sultry voice, "Please, Aaron, take me now!"

He did not need any further encouragement. He pulled off her black lace panties from under her dress and entered her quickly. She moaned in pleasure and wrapped her long legs around him, giving him full control. He braced her against the wall for leverage, starting out with slow, deep thrusts. The thrill of being buried in the velvety warmth of his girlfriend, knowing that someone could walk in and catch them at any moment, drove him wild. His pace quickened as he felt her nearing her climax. Her eyes were closed tightly, focusing on the pure bliss that he brought her. They tried to stifle their screams as they reached their peak together. The intensity of her orgasm brought tears to Erin's eyes. Aaron gently wiped them away, took her face in his large hands, and kissed her again.

"You are amazing," she rasped.

"Shhhh!" Aaron held his finger to her lips, as Erin giggled, giddy from the knowledge of their naughty little romp. If only those snobby society ladies knew about their affair in the coat closet. Surely that would give them something to talk about.

The car was brought around and Aaron helped Erin into the car. He slipped in beside her and checked his pocket for his wallet. He found Erin's black panties instead. He brought them to his nose, closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply. They smelled of her musky arousal, an odor that Aaron found so alluring. Aaron smiled and placed his souvenir back into his pocket for safe keeping. Yes, social events would be much more interesting with his lovely girlfriend to accompany him. He held her hand, and she placed her head on his shoulder. They watched the snow fall as they sped home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aaron and Erin were lounging in bed, reading the morning paper and drinking coffee. This had become their cherished Saturday morning ritual, as Jack was at soccer practice. Erin glanced over at Aaron, looking so serious. He looked like he needed to relieve a little tension. She set down the paper and rolled over to her handsome man, kissing him and stroking his cock through his pajama pants.

Aaron looked up from his paper with a start. Erin was so beautiful and fresh faced in the mornings: no makeup and hair flowing freely. He loved that he was the only one who got to see her this way, it was such an intimate version of his girlfriend. He nibbled her neck gently, sending a cascade of shivers down her spine. Between kisses, he sighed into her ear, "Baby, that feels so good." She shimmied off his pants and gave his growing a kiss.

"Come here, I want you," he pulled her to a seated position, straddling him. He began teasing her entrance lightly, running himself along her slippery folds over and over. She groaned her approval as he slowly buried himself into her. 

She bounced up and down tentatively at first, gradually she started to find her rhythm. Her eyes flickered closed, losing herself in pure pleasure. Aaron loved seeing her indulging her sensual desires. It was such a turn on to see her so vulnerable and uninhibited, especially considering how conservative she was outside of the bedroom. She clenched him so tightly and arched her back in passion, cupping her breasts as she rode him harder. She was chasing her ecstasy and bringing him along with her. He grabbed onto her bottom and met her rocking motion with long deep thrusts. She ground into his pelvis again and again, enjoying every glorious inch of him, driving him deeper still. He reached up and began to trace gentle circles on her clit with his thumb. "Oh Aaron!" she gasped with delighted surprise, which gave into a guttural moan. His touch sent her over the edge, and he could feel her grip tightening around him in undulating waves. She collapsed on top of him, as his orgasm overtook him. They laid there together, still connected. Her hair falling into his face, and the gentle dew of sweat covering them. Her hands intertwined in his.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aaron had enjoyed 2 lovers in his lifetime. He had taken his pleasure and satisfied both women, but making love to Erin was a completely novel adventure. There was a level of trust and respect that he had never before experienced. It went beyond the physical act, uniting their spirits and sharing their sacred energy. He wanted more than just her body. He longed to seduce her mind, to unravel the puzzle behind her mysterious blue eyes. He listened with rapt attention as she read poetry to him in her underwear, enchanted by the smoky sound of her voice.

Her smile enticed him in ways that another woman fully naked never could. She was simultaneously temptress. He loved that she could take control when the mood struck, but she would still blush with the innocence of a young maiden when he whispered something naughty in her ear. He relished the privacy of their bed, and the fact that he was the only one to taste the sweetness of her love, but he also wanted to sing the praises of her sensuality to anyone who would listen. The things she did to him were not of this world. His desire for her burned infinite and unquenchable. The more he had her, the more he wanted her. Thoughts of her consumed his imagination so completely. They worked together for years, but now he could feel the anticipation of their love making throughout the day. It was sweet torment to sit next to this exquisite creature without touching her. He would try to sneak a peek of her smooth thighs beneath her dress or brush inconspicuously against the curves of her soft breasts.

Erin knew just how to make him feel like a real man. She praised the beauty of his strong body and his ability to make her feel protected and loved. With her, making love could be soft caresses, gentle and slow, or it could be intense and animalistic, or even silly and playful. She was always surprising him anew. He had an unselfish desire to please her. He wanted to give and give and give again. He enjoyed nothing more than to spend hours making her squirm, bringing her right to the edge of release and holding her there until she was whimpering with want. She cried his name loudly and held him closely when she reached her peak. Her face in those moments was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen: so free and raw. He could see each violent wave of pleasure wash over her with the flicker of her dark eyelashes as the color in her cheeks rose. His own climax had never been so explosive. He could feel his entire body vibrate with unending passion, planting his cum deep within her. They prayed that it would take root, creating a new life together. When their love making was finished, he would hold her as they fell back down to earth together, spent. He would listen to her breathing as it slowly became more even, and she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
